pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adrián Perry GZ
-- Slayingthehalcyon (Talk) 02:20, December 18, 2012 Adrian Great Job! i am BlazeFire and am appericiating you how are fixing Dex entries terrafic job keep it up.The Fire 05:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks! I just try to make the Wikis better places, because, as I say, there's always something to correct, that is what I like about them, there is always something to do. Go Empoleon! Go Crobat! 06:18, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Edits We thank you for your edits. I just want to know where did you get your images, as we surely could use more... on other episodes. Energy ''X'' 21:15, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks, but since I've started working on the characters' Pokémon, I hardly edit the results, it's just like the results are already there, I'm just removing the extra stuff and some minor editions. About the images, I'm concerned you've already used this kind of images, they're from a Pokémon Wiki in Spanish, they're from Wikidex. Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 01:59, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, well, I thinko you should focus on the episodes (as they could surely have more attention), but you could just continue with Characters' Pokémon. Up to you. Energy ''X'' 08:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I'll go for the episodes, after I finish with Team Rocket's Pokémon, they don't even have the Known Moves box. Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 11:59, August 7, 2013 User page Hey, I have to inform you that the templates you used on your user page are not allowed, as it brings a category on your user page which is not allowed. Please try to remove them. Energy ''X'' 23:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :If you say so, it's okay. But, is there another kind of template I could use? Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 06:13, September, 2013 Episode Is there a special episode, considering this edit? Energy ''X'' 23:43, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :There is one. Actually two after the Pokémon Black and White series finished. The first one has only been released in Japan, it is about Cilan, being in Johto. After his Pansage is injured, he meets Brock and then they try to stop an outraged Gyarados. You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg9qdCy7By8 :The other is one is about Iris (also in Johto), being in Blackthorn City. She has a battle with Clair, but this episode hasn't been released yet. Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 23:52, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Rename is the link. You need to press for renaming your account, then wait for their reply (does not take much time). One note - you can do this only once. Energy ''X'' 23:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) User page I had a peek at your user page. I can only confirm your words, but know that I am practically the only active admin around here, the others don't have much time around here, plus there are only four of us (and that is not a very good thing, as the place is not patrolled often). Still, if you have seen it, why not just warn me about it? In addition, perhaps you are a material to become a patroller. Energy ''X'' 19:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, that's what I'll do. Now that I think about it, I kind of felt those words, my words after I had published it. I'll patrol the Wiki and if there's any photo or page that's not necessary, I'll tell you. Also, I'm about to rename my userpage, it'll be shorter know, it'll be "Adrián Perry GZ", just information. By the way, thanks. I'm a genius! For realsies this time! 19:35, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, by patrolling I meant to become an actual patroller, to gain some patroller tools. You only need to write the request and hope it passes. Energy ''X'' 19:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :You copy the code under the layout headline, then paste it under "Requests for Promotion" headline (with your user name and request for Rollback), then wait until the bureaucrats decide whether to give (or not) you the position, depending on the votes. Energy ''X'' 17:52, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Commenting Your editing skills have earned you a spot in the commenting room of FOB. Write down what you want about the fight against Sneasel and Piloswine (nevermind the previou comment, just delete it and place yours). Energy ''X'' 00:23, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Move Since you know the anime, I'd like to ask this: do you know which move this is? Energy ''X'' 19:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :Splash. This move's Splash. It's one of the 7 moves Wynaut can learn, along with Charm, Encore, Counter, Safeguard, Destiny Bond and Mirror Coat. Adrian Perry GZ 19:33, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow. I am impressed. Energy ''X'' 19:35, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Gender Do you, by chance, know some of the Character Pokémon's gender (e.g. Lucy's Seviper, it is stated Seviper is female, but I don't know of any confirmations, maybe gender difference?). Energy ''X'' 00:32, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :No, there's no confirmation about Lucy's Seviper's gender. Seviper doesn't have gender differences, so we can't know. It must have "Unknown". Also, I'll be happy to help with any other Pokémon with its gender. Adrian Perry GZ 00:40, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Great! Well, it would be good to list when was their gender confirmed. You can see this as an example. Energy ''X'' 00:47, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Just going to jump in with this: Not sure about the anime or games but I do recall that Lucy's Seviper was mentioned to be a female in the Pokémon Adventures manga. 00:48, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Possibly. But that page is about the anime, isn't it? Or does that page apply to both anime and manga? Adrian Perry GZ 00:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::If so, it needs to have a section for manga. Still, the tag needs to be put and the link to the manga chapter (though unsure if you read manga to know that...). Energy ''X'' 00:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Delete Heh. There is no date parameter for delete template, just in case you didn't know. Energy ''X'' 20:10, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, well. No, I didn't know. I thought so, but never actually bothered to check if it had. Thanks. Adrian Perry GZ 20:13, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Gen IV I noticed that you started cleaning up the Gen IV Pokémon articles. It would be better to focus on Gen V, Gen III or Gen II Pokémon articles, since Gen V lacks a navbox at the end of the article, so if it would be made, it would be good to add it when the "templates" are cleaning up. Energy ''X'' 22:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I see. Yes, I'll go and clean the other generation's Pokémon. Though, I'll finish adding the moves the Pokémon can learn by levelling up. I'm missing around 20 Pokémon of the sixth generation. I'll do both things gradually. But still, I'll do more cleaning. Thanks for telling me. Adrian Perry GZ 22:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Comment The battle is Sneasel vs. Miltank. Please comment on the battle. Energy ''X'' 13:14, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Stuff I am aware that some of the pages need to be deleted, although that requires a bot to delete them all. About Gen IV Pokémon, it is good you didn't. If you would, you could have also added a navbox template for all Generation IV Pokémon, which has not been done. Well, before you do it, please contact me to make the navbox. About rollback, I told a bureaucrat to review it, but he only voted. So yeah, I'll have to tell it once more. Hm, while you can see that Diamond and Pearl episode plots are made, Black and White aren't. Perhaps you can write plots there? If not, you can still edit the characters. That should be all, at least. Energy ''X'' 21:29, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Comment Due to your previous edits, I'd appreciate if you'd put your comment on the battle of Cacturne and Roselia. Also, could you think of two Generation III Pokémon that are very similar (in types, moves etc.) to battle next week? Energy ''X'' 21:49, February 3, 2014 (UTC) : I was thinking if you could edit the Generation II (or V) Pokémon first, then edit Generation IV ones later. Is that okay with you? Energy ''X'' 22:40, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah. Doesn't matter, I'll go to Generation II. Also, are the Pokémon I told you okay? Adrian Perry GZ 22:45, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Aye, they can qualify, so I'll put them in Monday. Also, do you want any special commentators for the fight? Any opening sentences for that fight? Energy ''X'' 22:48, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::About the commentators, I only want to choose one, and would be Rainbow Shifter. The opening sentence could be related to their types, maybe that even though Claydol's a Ground-type Pokémon, it can learn many Rock-type moves instead of Ground-type ones. Tell me if I'm wrong. Adrian Perry GZ 22:59, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I was thinking of a specific statement. Any other commentators you'd like to have? You can max. have two. Energy ''X'' 23:00, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::I see. Yeah, "Claydol is an ancient guardian doll that came alive by a Princess' wish and Dusclops has an inmense black hole that once it goes inside anything comes out, which of this two Pokémon could win?". Maybe something like that. Another commentor I would like, I would like to see you commenting, but I don't know if you can comment a battle. If not, BlazeFire would be fine. Adrian Perry GZ 23:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Noticed that, but I cannot seem to find a problem in the base template. Hm, perhaps the Wikia Staff should be contacted? Energy ''X'' 20:40, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Did you contact them or should I? Energy ''X'' 22:37, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Anyway, I found the source of why it acts like that. The key to remove that category from the pages is to clean up the PokéBox templates on those pages. Not sure why is it that, but that is the only solution. Energy ''X'' 19:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Episode appearances Hey, just wanted to remind you we don't use the episode appearances templates for Pokémon characters, only for human characters. Energy ''X'' 10:53, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Really? I didn't know that, sorry. But the thing is, I didn't add them, I just fixed them because they were already there. But it's good to know now. Thanks Adrian Perry GZ 22:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Uploading You do know there is ? Also, could you insert categories to the images you upload (in this case, you need to add "Category:Generation # artworks" (without "), with # the number of Generation the Pokémon debuted in. Energy ''X'' 19:32, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :No, that is something I didn't really know. Thanks. I'll use it. Adrian Perry GZ 19:35, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, it is "Category:Generation # Pokémon artworks". My bad. Energy ''X'' 19:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, ok. No worries. I'll start over again. Adrian Perry GZ 19:59, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::No need, I have cleared the categories, so continue on, with adding of the categories. Energy ''X'' 20:00, March 28, 2014 (UTC) As Meowth would say: Oki doki. (Also, I left out with Meowth) Adrian Perry GZ 20:02, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Of course there is a way. In the box below all the images you can upload (above the upload button), you just write the category. However, it must be one category, since it applies to all, not a specific one. Energy ''X'' 20:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon by location I don't think you should insert "Category:Unova Pokémon" or somesuch, since those Pokémon can appear in other regions, plus there is already a same category with different name. :I don't insert that category. It comes included with the template GenVnav, which is used for all Pokémon of the fifth generation. All I do is add the template, therefore, the category is also added. Adrian Perry GZ 20:55, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Should've seen that better... anyway, if you come across such categories, it would be wise to remove them. Energy ''X'' 21:03, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Categories I am not certain you should remove those categories (well, categories of Pokémon by location, like Kalos Pokémon, should), as I was thinking one day, when everything is in place, remove those categories from the template (not the article). Energy ''X'' 22:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not really sure about it, because automatically sets the categories as long as the data is in the template. But, you are the professor, not me, so, as you wish. Adrian Perry GZ 22:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC)